


Middle of Nowhere Motel

by Kaito1412



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito1412/pseuds/Kaito1412
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a hotel in the middle of no where, there is a room that is constantly checked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Middle of Nowhere Motel

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed

In a hotel in the middle of no where, there is a room that is constantly checked out. It’s in the west corner, and its windows show nothing but vast miles upon miles of nothing. The staff hasn't been it. Not since a man in a leather jacket checked months ago. From that day forward there was a “Do Not Disturb” sign hanging from the door knob.

In the beginning as the days passed the staff wondered what that man is doing. They never saw him leave the motel. In fact the only time they ever saw him outside of the motel room is when he was paying for a few more weeks in the room. Surely he can’t always be in there, he needs to eat and drink, they all rationalized. But as weeks dragged on and not a single staff member saw the man in the leather jacket enter or exit the room they being to wonder, and soon after talk started to surround the man in the leather jacket who never leaves his room.

The first time someone mentioned the room it was Stephen the mechanic who the motel called whenever they needed anything fixed. The room beside the man in the leather jacket's door kept getting stuck and it was a quick fix and on his way out he stopped and chatted with some of the maids and asked if they knew that the room beside the one he fixed had birds in it. When the maids gave him a confused look and asked him why he thought that he said that while he was working he heard the flapping of wings coming from the room. They exchanged a look and thanked him for letting them know and that they would look into it.

A week later Leena, a maid was telling Josie at the front desk that heard another voice coming from the room that definitely wasn't the man in the leather jacket.  
Josie asked her how she knew it wasn't and she told her it sounded much deeper and much more gravelly. She said that it sounded like there was a conversation going on but the other person was talking too quietly to hear. 

A month later Martha and Dally were whispering to each other with a light blush dusting their cheeks and when Dale passed by he heard a fragmented conversation about a mysterious room and the moans and softly spoken praise that seemed to echo from the depth of the room. 

A few months later the room with the man in the leather jacket became the center of conversation once again when a young couple who were staying in the room across from the mysterious one checked out in the morning looking sleepy and a dark red blush covering their cheeks. Josie asked how their stay was and their blush got even darker. They mumbled about how noisy the people in room across are the hall and about the banging of a bed on a a wall. 

So yes, the staff like to talk about that room west corner who's occupant never leaves and the sounds that escape its confines every once in a while. Even now a year after the man in the leather jacket had first checked in.


End file.
